


Where it all started

by David3090



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, They're like 27
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David3090/pseuds/David3090
Summary: “Have you forgiven me?” TJ knew that if he was going to do what he was about to do, they should really talk about what happened. Maybe at least, leave things clear. It they didn’t, everything would eventually collapse.“I think I already did” Cyrus answers, in a serious tone. “Have you forgiven me?”Tyrus Week/Month 2018Day 7: Swings.





	Where it all started

“Do you remember how it all started?” TJ asks, with a little smile on his face. It feels like it was yesterday the day they spoke for the first time in those same swings so many years ago, and for some reason neither of them can explain, they’re there in a Friday, almost midnight.

“It started with a muffin and a stupid song” Cyrus answers without stopping to think about it much.

“It wasn’t stupid, it was kinda cute” He seems like he want to kiss him, but he doesn’t. “And, actually, I meant how _the other_ thing started”

“Oh!” Cyrus can’t help but show his surprise. “You mean when we started being boyfriends?” It was something they didn’t usually talk about, not in a way that thing went well.

“Maybe in between when we met and we became boyfriends” There it was, the strange sensation that still hurt but in a different way than when everything was actually happening. “Have you forgiven me?” TJ knew that if he was going to do what he was about to do, they should really talk about what happened. Maybe at least, leave things clear. It they didn’t, everything would eventually collapse.

“I think I already did” Cyrus answers, in a serious tone. “Have you forgiven me?” TJ frown.

“Forgive you?” Should I forgive you for something?” And as if was normal, the both of them are back to those day when a TJ in denial got a girlfriend, a jealous Cyrus got a boyfriend and without they knowing they started kissing and fighting in between homework and days at the park.

“I did a lot of things, horrible things, I didn’t think I could do” He really made them, all based on jealousy, misunderstandings and anger. “I hurt you so much. And other people too.”

“I wasn’t better. In fact, I think I was so much worse with you” They both know exactly about what night they’re referring to. They perfectly remember each one of the hurtful words that TJ screamed, and all the no better words that Cyrus answered with. They both cried that night without sleeping.

"We were young."

“And stupid” TJ smiles. “Maybe we still are”. After everything he did, everything they have lived together, he’s surprised and relived that Cyrus stayed. “And for the record, I think I forgave you without even realizing it”

“Good” Cyrus begins to swing, higher than he ever dared as a young man. TJ imitates him and without realizing they are making a competition to see who gets higher and they laugh and everything seems special in that little moment.

TJ leaps and falls perfectly on the grass. “That’s cheating!” You know I can’t do that!” Cyrus screams at him while still swinging.

“Jump, I’ll catch you”

“Are you sure?”

“Do you trust me?” Cyrus didn’t answer, he just jump, hoping for the best. And when he realized, he was on top of TJ, the two of them on the cold grass and made the most logical thing. They started laughing.

“I do trust you” He finally dares to say and kiss TJ slow, like they’re the only ones in the world.

“Well, knowing that,” TJ seems that his debating mentally whether he wants to make the question or not. “after all we’ve done and not-done and after all these years…” He takes a deep breath, and it looks like he’s looking for something in his pocket, Cyrus can feel his hand moving. “Should we get married?”

“Only if you want to.” Cyrus kisses him again, and TJ take that as a yes. They knew thing would neve be easy, it wasn’t easy even at the start, but maybe, if everything it’s suddenly complicated they should just go back to the place where it all started.


End file.
